Aymeric Overmars
is a character in ''Pretty Country: The Lost Rhythm'' and its remake Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). He is the love interest of Chelsea Mertens. ' ' Aymeric has light complexion with cyan eyes and blonde hair reminiscent of a Mohawk and partially shaved on the left. During spring and summer, Aymeric wears a red top with folded collar and white buttons, paired with black pants that are worn with a brown belt, grey tube socks, and white sneakers. During autumn and winter, he wears a prince-inspired outfit. His top and pants are pure white and he wears black boots with a red angled cuff. Around his neck is white fabric held by a gold button at the center, and he wears a long, opened red coat with white frilly cuff and long tails hanging from the back. ' ' Aymeric is easy-going, optimistic, and calm at all times. His strong will and proper manner are perfect for being a prince-like character, though Aymeric frequently speaks too politely and sometimes can't control himself so that he is often scolded or punished by others, especially during school. Aymeric is also not the smartest of all male students, hence the reason why he has low grades during exams. ' ' Aymeric was born in Belgium. He comes from a rich family. His father is the head of Overmars Zaibatsu. He is the third child. Aymeric has twin older sisters, two younger brothers, and one younger sister. He is Catholic. ' ' Aymeric: is a French form of Emmerich. Originally a Germanic name, in which the second element is ric meaning "power". The first element may be ermen "whole, universal" (making it a relative of Ermenrich), amal "work, labour" (making it a relative of Amalric) or heim "home" (making it a relative of Henry). It is likely that several forms merged into a single name. Overmars doesn't have an actual meaning and could be explained in many ways. ' ' *Birthday: 7 April (Aries) *Specialties: Horseback riding and writing poems *Hobbies: Imagining and reading *People's first impression of Aymeric is "Smug". *In his report card, the teachers usually wrote "Aymeric seeks new challenges". *The first thing he does in the morning is making his bed. *Aymeric is dextrous, boasting on how he is similar looking to Notre dame Cathedral. *Art, Linguistics, Social studies, and Music are the only school subjects he is good at. *Between sleep and meals, Aymeric prefers meals because he likes to eat anything, particularly healthy food. *He is very interested in fashion and attended Music Town Fashion Contest twice. *He shares his surname with Dutch footballer Marc Overmars. **Coincidentally, they have first names with letters a, m, r, and c - making their full names sound similar in general. *His weakness is delegating tasks. *When Aymeric was in elementary school, he was part of his school's drama club. During summer vacation, he always had performance. *One bad thing about himself is being too proud of his appearance. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Teen Category:Male Category:Germanic Category:Love interest